


How To (not)Get A Boyfriend

by gosinyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Captivity, Dismemberment, Forced Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mind Break, Minor Character Death, Murder, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rope Bondage, Running Away, Sadism, Stalking, Starting Over, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosinyan/pseuds/gosinyan
Summary: If you could make someone fall in love with you, would you do anything to make it happen?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Do You Believe In Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a while ago and thought I would share it.
> 
> Rating E for the upcoming chapters and tags of course. The tags may change in the future as the story progresses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolas wants to make Erik his. In order to do that he finds help in a special drug. His obsession over the other man gets him as far as to poison his beloved.

He had a plan ready but the target was not available or not where he wanted him to be. So Nicolas was waiting patiently for the next time.

Erik was his target for a long time but until now he didn't really have the perfect weapon against him.

He bought a potion called 'Love Potion'. Nico wanted to make Erik submit and force him to stay. It was what was on Nico's mind for a long time now and he couldn't let it go, not after all the effort he put into pursuing the other male.

Two days later Erik walked right in the trap. He simply was invited to an event where their all year from University is having in a cafe nearby campus. Nicolas was lucky that his target didn't suspect anything and agreed easily.

Now it would take a short while until the showtime. Nico poured his 'Love Potion' into Erik's drink and was waiting for the effects to kick in.

The party was lively but sadly ended fast. It was all because of Erik's stomachache and girls fighting over Nicolas.

_The plan is working but I'm worried that the elixir would have such an effect._

"I will take Erik home. I know where he lives" said Nicolas just to escape this boring company and of course, he was worried about Erik since his potion didn't have toxic effects.

_So why does he have a stomachache?_

"Erik! Are you alright? Where do you live?" Nico sounded really concerned.

"What is wrong with me? There was something wrong with my drink. You were sitting next to me, did you see anybody messing with my drink?" he was drunk as if he had a few drinks before leaving the cafe.

"So you're not going to tell me where you live? Fine, I'll take you to my house then. Oh! Don't throw up!"

Nicolas then took Erik to his home and laid him on the bed.

_Ugh… Why is this happening now? After all the work I put into this._

He took off his clothes and changed Erik into different ones too. Then he slapped the other male awake and asked him a few questions.

"Are you okay, Erik? Does your stomach still hurt? Do you want some water?"

Erik was dazed and didn't answer any of the questions as if he didn't even hear him. Nicolas went to the kitchen and poured some water in the glass and took some stomachache medicine to give it to Erik.

He brought it over to the bedroom and fed him the pills. He needed to force him into it. Nico put the pill into Erik's mouth and then took a sip of water himself and through the kiss he gave Erik the water to drink and swallow the pill. He laid him on the bed and pulled the covers up to cover Erik and then Nico went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he came back he realized that his target fell asleep.

_Oh! He looks like a baby when he sleeps. So cute. I hope that when he wakes up he will love me. Oh! and then I will lock him up!_

**~ Next day ~**

Nicolas woke up and saw an empty space next to him. He touched the place where Erik slept and still felt it being warm. That meant that Erik must still be in the house.

He got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen. There he saw HIS Erik sitting by the table and drinking coffee.

"Good morning, Erik. How are you today?"

He didn't answer right away, instead, he stared at the cup he was holding as if he was thinking what to say.

"Oh! Good morning! I was just about to ask you, Nicolas, what happened last night and why was I sleeping in your bed?"

_Oh! So he is concerned about sleeping in my bed with me. He is such a weird guy sometimes._

"Well, you were feeling unwell yesterday so I brought you here and you fell asleep as soon as I laid you on my bed. So, are you feeling good now? I was really worried about you."

There was silence. Erik turned around and looked Nico in the eyes. He didn't move from his seat still holding an almost empty cup. Nicolas didn't know what was going through Erik's mind at the moment but he seemed angry. It was as if he was fighting over something he wanted to say. When he finally opened his mouth there was nothing more than a sigh.

It was so quiet that it drove Nicolas angry. _What? Does he want to tell me something or not?! Ugh… did the potion even work? He doesn't act as if he is in love with me. Just what the fuck happened?_

His thoughts were stopped when Erik finally broke the silence.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!"

That shocked Nicolas as if Erik knew what was done to him.

Just like he now realized that Nico was responsible for his stomachache and that he was messing with his drink last night or as if he remembered him doing so because maybe he saw him do it and now it just came to him. There were so many possibilities that Nicolas didn't know what to think of.

"W-what are you talking about?" He was very agitated while saying that.

"You did something to me last night, didn't you, Nicolas?!"

There was no escape. He knew that Nico was planning something but what?

"Fine! I'll tell you. Erik, do you believe in magic? Because I do and I got something special for you because you caught my eye a long time ago. So I was thinking of getting you some potion to drink. Do you know what kind of potion, Erik?" he had a smug smile and challenging tone. Nicolas was waiting for that moment but he didn't know it would be under these circumstances.

"What potion? Was it some kind of poison?! Do you want me to die so badly?! Is that you hate me so much, isn't it?!" Erik was not as calm as before. He actually feared for his life.

"Oh, don't be silly, love! It was a 'Love Potion' because I love you so much that I want you all to myself. Why else would I do that? So, the potion didn't work? Well then, I will just lock you up until you fall in love with me! We will be so happy together! We will see each other every day so it means that nobody will steal you from me. We will live together. FOREVER!"


	2. Did You Fall In Love With Me Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The burning scars were still fresh under his clothes and were revealing themselves slowly but steadily. His mind was fuzzy. Erik couldn't forget the look on Nicolas' face when he was whipping him. Dark eyes looming above him with a stone-cold face, Nicolas was full of rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out but I got extremely busy with my university projects and had writer's block. I hope you will enjoy this chapter <3

After he told him everything, he was waiting for Erik's reaction. He didn't say anything more just kept silent and watched his love from a little distance. Erik was shocked and didn't think that Nicolas was this insane to kidnap the person he loves and make them drink something like a 'Love Potion'. He was trying to figure out why did he actually stay in this house and didn't run away while he could. Now he will have to deal with his captor, then go along with him and don't complain about his current situation.

"So, are you going to stay silent this whole time, or are you going to say something?—Oh, Erik, do you think that I would hurt you? Don't be silly, love." Nicolas said that with a warm smile as if to say soothing words.

Erik was silent this whole time. Perhaps staying close to this psychopath is going to be alright and hopefully, he will change Nicolas. This 'what if' scenario was very promising but was it going to work?

"How are you even living in a society, you psycho? I'm surprised that nobody even noticed your strange behaviour." Erik was trying to get some reaction out of Nicolas that proves him being a psychopath and threatening to attack Erik. Before anything could have happened, they heard a phone ringing in the distance. It was Erik's phone no less.

"Maybe I should take this?" Erik was so happy now that someone was worried about him and called. He did leave the party with Nicolas, feeling oddly nauseous. Maybe he could escape this madman, but how? Erik couldn't manage to run away from Nicolas, so how on Earth would the plea to his friend work?

"Sure. But no tricks." Nicolas was onto him and as though he saw through the captive male. That fact made Erik very uncomfortable.

Erik finally picked up the phone and on the other end was his friend Charline who just recently moved in the city.

"Oh, Erik, how are you? You didn't look good yesterday. How are you feeling? You didn't forget to show me around the city, did you?" Charline was so excited that she wouldn't let Erik say even one word!

"I'm fine, I guess. I'm so sorry but I can't today because I'm not in the city. I got an urgent call from my aunt, and I had to go. Maybe we could meet up at a later time, and then I will show you the city?" He was cautious because the call was on speaker.

"Oh, okay. I hope everything is okay with your aunt. Bye-bye!"

The conversation was cut short, and there was nothing more to discuss. Erik was looking at Nicolas and didn't know what to expect. The situation was tense. Neither of them said anything for a few long minutes. Then suddenly Nico got up and rushed over to Erik and threw his phone away from him. He grabbed him forcefully and dragged him to the bedroom. He pushed Erik to the ground and locked the door behind him. Anger was visible in his eyes as he approached his victim. Nicolas had enough of this bullshit, befriending others and not him! Erik was supposed to fall in love with him and be together forever. Now he wants to be friends with some random girl.

"HOW COULD YOU CARE ABOUT SOME OTHER PERSON WHEN YOU'RE HERE! DON'T YOU DARE BEFRIEND OTHERS BECAUSE YOU DON'T NEED THEM ANYMORE! I'M THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN BE TOGETHER WITH YOU!" Nicolas was furious and went overboard locking his love in the room without food or water, but he would be back soon to tend to his  **_boyfriend's_ ** needs. Now was not the time to be soft.

"Now you don't have to think about others but me, do you understand?" While saying that Nicolas took off his belt and staked closer to Erik. He swung it and smacked his beloved hard as he will not tolerate him being disobedient.

One hit, two hits, three hits came down on the poor boy's body.

Erik's back was burning from the hits as Nicolas was torturing him. He came closer to his beloved and grabbed his chin in his two fingers. Nico looked him in the eyes as the tears were coming down his face, eyes puffy from crying so much, he looked at his captor, shivering as he did so. Nicolas was looking down on him with a cold expression. He didn't flinch as he saw how devastated Erik has become. His fingers brushed lightly against Erik's fair face. He had been avoiding eye contact with Nicolas all because of what the man did to him. Soft fingers caressed his pretty face as Nicolas was wiping his tears away.

The burning scars were still fresh under his clothes and were revealing themselves slowly but steadily. His mind was fuzzy. Erik couldn't forget the look on Nicolas' face when he was whipping him. Dark eyes looming above him with a stone-cold face, Nicolas was full of rage. He soon regretted his decision but didn't dare say so. His eyes got softer for a second, but he turned his head around as soon as possible. 

"Now you know who you belong to, Erik. Sit down and think through your actions carefully." Nicolas turned on his heels and went out of the room, leaving Erik alone and in pain.

In the kitchen, Nicolas was sitting at the dinner table, thinking deeply about the thing he has done to his beloved. He was so enraged that he almost lost all control over his actions. He might have killed him if he wasn't careful. Instead of taking care of him and making Erik fall in love with him, probably made him hate his guts even more. 

_ What have I done?! He is so terrified of me now. I– I messed up. I should have just threatened him a little and then leave, so why did I even hit him?! I don't know what to do now. I should tend to his wounds first, but then I can't just show him my concern after that. I'm just going to sit down for a while and prepare his food. I will check on him in a few hours. _

He was preparing the food while thinking of possible ways to soothe his future boyfriend down and tend to his wounds. Nicolas wanted to fool him that he doesn't care and feed him only because he doesn't want to get rid of the body (too troublesome), but in actuality he wants Erik to be well fed and healthy even with the few scars on his fair body. He engaged himself in this activity that he barely heard a knock on the door. Confused and interested as to who could that be, Nicolas dropped what he was doing and went to the door. He looked through the peephole before opening the door and saw somebody he hated the most.


	3. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor ruined Nicolas' plans with Erik. There was no other choice but to somehow get rid of the pest and enjoy his day with the love of his life. The task wouldn't be easy and Nicolas feared that after what he was about to do, his sweetheart will forever hate him. He had to risk ruining his entire life and got free from his problems. Will Erik forgive him and stay with him for the rest of his life or will he try to escape the monster he was forced to live with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this last chapter but be mindful of the tags. If it's something you can't handle or made you feel uncomfortable, please leave.

In the corridor in front of Nicolas' apartment was none other than Erik's best friend, Thomas. He was an annoying person and always stuck to Erik like glue. It was unbearable to look at. How come the love of his life was able to withstand this kind of person. That guy didn't care about anything and always relied on Erik. Whatever it was he wanted from Erik he always pestered him. 

He wanted to come in to check on Erik since he knew that his best friend was taken the other day by Nicolas. As nice as it looked like it couldn't be good. Nicolas was afraid that if he finds out that Erik is in his house locked in a room, he would definitely call the cops. He had to get this person as far away as possible from his house.

"Hey, so I heard that Erik was here, is he still sleeping? Can I come in and take him home?" Thomas tried to pry his way into the house but Nicolas stood in the doorway not letting the man in. Thomas looked confused but still tried to come in. "Dude, can I come in? I can't seem to get past you." He laughed awkwardly and was attempting to come in for the third time.

"Sorry but Erik isn't here, and I still don't know why you are trying to come in even though I clearly won't let you do so. He woke up early and disappeared without me knowing where to. If you're his friend you should contact him and not come to other people's houses and try to get inside without permission. I'm busy now so can you just go away and not come here ever again?" Nicolas was stern and with a calm expression, he told Thomas off for being such a nuisance and urged him to go away and stop pretending to be Erik's friend without trying to contact him first and bother other people for no reason.

Little did he know that Thomas won't let it go that easily. "Hey man, I'm already here, won't you at least let me come in and get something to eat or somethin'? I'm hungry, dude." He tried to get in again but Nicolas was stronger than him and still wouldn't let the other man in. He stared him down and waited for Thomas to just go away and leave him alone. That didn't happen.

"Okay, for the last time I tell you to fuck off and go away. I do not have anything for you to eat nor drink, and even if I had I wouldn't let some guy I don't know into my house and let him do whatever he wants, idiot." Nicolas was pissed and tried to close the door into Thomas' face but was stopped by his foot in the doorway. He could not believe that this guy would do everything just to put his foot into Nico's house.

"Can you just go away? I need to get ready for work and you keep bothering me. Can't you find someone else to take their time instead?" Nicolas was getting tired of this person being so stubborn. He even thought of calling the police on him but knew that he could get in danger too so he pushed that thought away and tried to figure out another way of getting rid of Thomas.

 **There was** another way to get rid of Thomas and Nicolas knew what he was about to do. He finally let the other man come into his house. "Fine. You can come in BUT only for a bit." With that Nicolas stepped away and let Thomas inside. Soon after he locked the door and went inside after his unwanted guest. He led him to the kitchen where he was cooking.

"I want to ask you how did you know that Erik was in my house when I clearly said that I will be taking him to his house at the party? Did you fucking spy on me or something, when we got out?" Nicolas was angry and knew that the other male was a witness to the whole situation and the fact that Nicolas took Erik to his home. There was just one thing to do before he ended this uncomfortable situation.

"You know what? I don't even fucking care anymore and I'm gonna tell you that Erik was, in fact, here last night but he never got to leave this house and so are you." After that Nicolas took a baseball bat that was sitting in the corner of the room and swung hard at Thomas, making him fall unconscious to the floor.

In the other room, Erik heard a loud _thump_ and then silence. He was curious as to what happened but was too afraid to shout at Nico and get his captor to answer him. Erik had to listen closely to figure out what the hell was happening in the other room, he did hear that Nicolas was talking to someone but he didn't know who that was, and after that, he heard a heavy object hit the floor. A weird sound of rustling and then a few sloppy hits that sounded rather meaty were heard from the kitchen. Silence came again and Erik was even more curious than before. Being tied up was really hard even when he tried to move just a bit closer to the door, his fresh wounds burning with every move he made.

On the other side, Nicolas was beating unconscious Thomas to death and later made sure he was dead for good. "Fuck! So much blood, that bitch had to jizz all over my fucking floor! Now that the problem is gone I can take care of getting rid of this asshole." Nicolas took a plastic wrap, that was put over the body just to not make any more mess than needed, and tried to wrap it around the body, turning dead Thomas and putting him facedown on the plastic. He then dragged the body more into the living room and then proceeded to clean the floor.

Erik started breathing rapidly after hearing what Nicolas said, _Did he just kill someone in the other room?_ He had to force himself to come close enough to the door and banged hard on it, getting Nicolas' attention. Soon after that, the door swung open and Nicolas was standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck do **_you_ ** want? I'm busy right now so if you could just stay put and don't do anything I will listen to you later." Nicolas was about to slam the door but felt a hand grabbing his leg. Erik was desperate to know what the hell happened, and even though he was afraid, he would not wait and demanded answers right now.

"What happened there? Why do you have blood on you, Nicolas?! What the fuck is going on?! Tell me! I **need** to know! I will do anything later but please just tell me what is happening." Erik was almost pleading with his captor but was also stern and had to get some answers out of Nicolas.

Nico stood there in silence, almost unmoving when he finally decided to speak. "I killed a man. It was someone you know—" Nicolas smiled and corrected himself "—knew. His name was Thomas. Now I will have to get rid of this nuisance's body once and for all." Nicolas wore a cold and unsettling expression on his face. His body didn't even twitch a bit as he stood in the doorway and looked down on Erik. The other man was terrified and it took him some time to process what just happened. When he finally realised that Nicolas killed his best friend, he burst into tears.

Nicolas turned around and went back to his previous activities. When he stepped away, Erik saw Thomas' dead body laying on the floor, his lifeless eyes looking in his direction. Nicolas didn't care if Erik saw it or not, he didn't feel anything at that moment.

 _I should make him look as I take care of this mess and then maybe Erik will finally change his mind._ Nicolas thought to himself as he grabbed the sharpest knife he had in the kitchen and a pair of surgical gloves and proceeded to chop down the body and put it into rubbish bags.

Erik was watching Nicolas as he was working on getting rid of the body. Sloppy chops and slashes of the knife made Erik feel even more uncomfortable. He started crying even harder to the point that Nicolas had to do something to make him shut up or else the neighbours will hear that.

"Erik, you're a bad boy now. I will need you to stop crying and shut up or else I'm going to do it myself." Nicolas looked at his beloved with anger in his eyes, as he approached Erik slowly with the bloody knife still in his hand. He kneeled in front of his love and put his bloody hand over his mouth to shush him. It felt disgusting as the intense smell of the fresh blood went into Erik's nostrils and made him gag. In frustration, he tried to pull away but was too weak and only managed to move his face to the side.

"You know that if you scream so loud my neighbours will hear you and that wouldn't be good." Nicolas was trying to test his prey and let him know that they are in an apartment block with many people around. The room became quiet for a second and only Erik's heavy breaths were heard. Suddenly Erik started screaming really loud, he crawled towards the nearest wall and started punching it.

"HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE, HELP ME! PLEASE HELP! HELP ME!" Erik tried his best to call for help, for someone who will hear his cries and try to do something or call the cops. Nicolas only smiled and went back to what he was doing. He finally managed to put the body into a few rubbish bags along with the gloves. He went to wash his hands and then took the bags to the hallway. The screams of the other man were exciting him even more, and it helped him deal with the disgusting sounds of breaking bones and ripping flesh apart.

Nicolas felt a bit bad for tricking Erik and didn't want the other to hurt himself in the process, but that might just put Erik at ease, just for a little while. Before heading out of his place, Nicolas had to change his clothes and take a quick shower to clean himself of the remaining blood. He then went towards the entrance of his flat and put some warm clothes on as the day was slowly turning into night. Nicolas wanted to spend this day with Erik as he was making them some food, though unfortunately, some unexpected things caused him a lot of trouble, and his plans were ruined in the process. He never thought that just a day after he decided to take care of Erik, things will get complicated.

Nicolas put on his coat and a pair of gloves and took the bags that were laying in front of the door. He left his flat and went towards the lift. Nicolas was lucky as there was no one in there and he could easily get all the bags inside. Going out the ground floor, Nicolas saw a few people talking outside, so he decided to take the other exit that was located at the back of the building and came out right where he wanted, the rubbish bin in the alleyway. He dumped the bags into the bin and tried to cover them up with some other ones that were laying on the floor. After he was sure that the body was disposed of, Nicolas went inside the building and took the lift to his flat.

When Nicolas entered his place, he noticed that Erik did not stop screaming for help. Now, his voice was hoarse and Erik had to cough from time to time. Nicolas took off the coat and the gloves and put it all aside after locking the door to his flat. He didn't bother checking on Erik and went straight to the kitchen to finish the food he was making. It was spaghetti with meatballs. Nicolas was proud of the food he made as it was made with love. He came closer to Erik and tried to grab his arm and take him to the kitchen table to eat, but Erik shook his hand off and squeezed the wall with his back.

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me, you monster! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE, GOD HELP! Get away from me, you fucking psycho!" Erik was shouting every word he could master out of his sore throat in hopes that someone will hear him and come to the rescue. Nicolas only looked at him and went back to the table. He took the plate with the pasta and put it close to Erik.

"Ah, don't say that. You need to eat, and I made it myself so you should try it. Just one bite or you will lose your strength and we don't want that, do we?" Nico wore a soft smile on his face and crouched down to Erik's level to try to feed him the pasta. Erik moved his head away and wouldn't let the fork near his mouth. He even went as far as to cover his face with his hands, it was hard to do considering he was tied with a rope. Nicolas set the plate down and went back to his seat.

From the way Nico was sitting, he could see into his bedroom where Erik was sitting against the wall. The other man saw that his captor was looking at him and moved himself to the corner of the room where Nicolas' eyes couldn't reach him anymore. Nicolas started eating the food as nothing horrible happened just a few hours ago, he even hummed as he ate.

"Erik, you must try this. It's really delicious! It will give you lots of energy. Just have a bite, dear. Don't be stubborn." Nicolas was smiling and eating happily while Erik was even more devastated that it almost made him puke. He then realised that Nicolas could have used the same knife he chopped Thomas' body with to make this food, and he pushed the plate as far away as possible. Nicolas didn't bother to do anything anymore and just finished his plate, then after he washed it, grabbed the full plate from Erik and threw the food into the bin.

Nicolas decided that it is time to go to sleep and went ahead to prepare a bath for himself. He was hoping that Erik would also be taking one but he refused to cooperate. Nicolas had only one option and he just grabbed a wet cloth and went closer to Erik. He took off the ropes that were still restraining the other male, and while holding Erik down, he wiped him from blood and sweat. After Nicolas was done with that, he took the ropes and put them in the drawer and went to take a bath himself. It was quiet and warm in the bathroom, though he was sad that Erik didn't want to at least take a bath like a civilised person, he still enjoyed cleaning him and touching his body.

 _I think that I should put some bandages on Erik's back. I don't want him to be in pain all the time. If he hadn't been so against me, I wouldn't have treated him that way._ Nicolas was lost in his thought in the bath. He needed to take care of his beloved even if the other didn't want that.

Meanwhile, Erik was still trying to call someone for help but nothing was happening. He was slowly getting tired of that and curled up in the corner of the bedroom. His throat was so sore that he couldn't speak anymore. He was listening to any sounds that Nicolas was making, he tried to listen to what he was up to, but the only thing he could hear was running water. Tired of waiting for anything to happen, Erik was starting to fall asleep. He was fighting the urge to rest his head on the floor and succumb to slumber.

A few minutes have passed, and Nicolas finally got out of the bathroom with a few bandages and some ointment for Erik's wounded back. He walked into the bedroom and saw Erik half asleep in the corner of the room. He was breathing slowly, his eyes half-closed as he sat there with his knees drawn up to his chest.

Nicolas approached Erik slowly. He tried to grab his arm and pull him out of the corner but Erik slapped Nico's hand away. Erik tried to say something but nothing came out, he then tried to get Nicolas to leave him alone by waving his arms around and not letting the other man touch him. Nicolas had no choice but to forcefully grab the hands that were trying to push him away and hold them together.

"Stop moving around! I just want to tend to your wounds. I wouldn't want you to sleep on the floor either but I know you will not come to the bed even if I dragged you there. Just stay still and it will be over quickly, or you can try to fight me and we will be here all night. It's your choice." After Nicolas finished his sentence, he let go of Erik's arms and waited for his response. Erik didn't say anything and didn't move, although he stopped waving his arms around. He was calm for once and didn't do anything impulsive.

Nicolas came closer to him with the medical supplies and moved Erik away from the wall to get better access to his wounds. He grabbed the ointment and spread it over the slashes on his back, earning a pained gasp from Erik. After he was sure that everything was properly slathered, Nicolas began putting on the bandages. Erik was sitting where Nicolas placed him and didn't flinch when his captor touched his bare body and squeezed it tightly with the bandages. Nicolas was done in no time and stepped away from the man on the floor. He went to his wardrobe and grabbed some clothes, then he returned to Erik and put them on him along with a quilt.

"If you like it or not, you still have to sleep. I will give you one of my pillows so you can use that as well, though I will check up on you if you're sleeping. I hope you can understand. Now then, sleep tight, darling." Nicolas handed the pillow to Erik and went to bed. He said his goodnight to Erik, but in fact, Nicolas was still awake as wanted to make sure that his boyfriend would fall asleep.

The room was filled with light breaths and rustling of material. Nicolas got up from the bed and slowly came closer to Erik. The man was sleeping soundly on the floor, cuddled in the quilt and the pillow. His face was calm and beautiful. Nicolas stood there for a bit before going back and finally falling asleep himself.

The next day, Erik woke up alone in the room, he was thirsty and hungry, but wouldn't dare admit that in front of Nicolas. He pulled himself up and rested his head on the cool wall behind him. Tiredness was looming over him as he tried to figure out where his captor went to. It didn't take him too long as he smelled something delicious cooking in the kitchen. His stomach started to _grumble_ as his mouth started to water at the intense smell of food. He was trying to restrain himself as he now started to remember what occurred in this house just yesterday.

"Oh, you're awake. You will eat this time. right?" Nicolas went into the bedroom and saw Erik awake and struggling with the urge to eat. He walked closer but the other man started to scream again. The situation from yesterday was repeating itself and Nicolas couldn't do anything to stop or prevent that. Erik wasn't listening to him and kept banging on the walls, yelling and crying. It was like this for the whole day.

The same situation repeated for the next two days, and Nicolas finally had enough. He never meant to lie to his boyfriend and decided to tell Erik the truth. Since Erik is not aware of the upgrades Nicolas has done to his flat, and the reason why nobody came to his rescue, Nicolas felt bad and had to put an end to this.

"Erik, dear. I want to tell you that it is pointless to keep your tantrum going. I didn't tell you this but I stupidly assumed that you might realise it yourself, so now I want to let you know about something important." Erik was listening to Nicolas talk and stopped whatever he was doing.

"My flat is soundproof. I made those changes myself because I didn't want the neighbours to hear me. We might hear what they are up to, but my neighbours will **never** hear you screaming or banging on the walls. Just like I said, Erik, it's pointless whatever you're doing and I want you to stop hurting yourself. Look at the walls, they are full of your bloody handprints. Let me take care of you." Nicolas wore a worried expression and stepped closer to Erik with some medicine on him.

After Nicolas told Erik that no one would hear him, he stopped doing anything. Erik sat there in complete silence with the tears still dripping down his pale face. His eyes were puffy for crying so much but he couldn't stop, it was the only thing that still made him feel like a human. Nicolas took Erik's hands in his and cleaned them from blood, he put some bandages on them and left Erik alone for a bit. It didn't look promising as the terrible truth hit Erik hard to the point where he wouldn't even move or speak.

Erik looked worse by the day and refused to eat or drink. He kept pushing Nicolas away and didn't want the man to get close to him. Nicolas was sad and felt bad for him, but there was nothing he could do as forcing Erik to eat didn't help either.

A few days passed and Erik didn't move from the corner of the bedroom which became his spot in the house. Now, he didn't have any emotion on his malnourished face. The tears stopped falling from his red cheeks and his eyes were becoming very dry. He decided that it is no use refusing, and Nicolas would only try and force him to not starve to death. Erik went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Nicolas looked at him confused but didn't say anything. This was Erik's way to try and get used to this life as he knew that there is no way out of this situation. He was only stubborn and didn't dare open his mouth to Nicolas. In silence, he did as he was told.

Erik started eating and taking baths. He even had to wear Nicolas' clothes. It looked as if Erik started considering to live with his captor. Nicolas never did anything to him and tried his best to do everything for his love, that Erik got used to his kindness. Their days were peaceful but not great, as Erik was still reluctant to talk, and not comfortable enough to sleep in the same bed as Nicolas, so he was sleepless for a few nights.

A few days later Erik finally decides to speak, his voice oddly calm. "What about his girlfriend?" Nicolas looks at him with a surprised look on his tired face. He never thought that this was going to be the first thing his boyfriend says to him.

"What girlfriend? That fucker had a girl? I can't believe that anyone would be able to sleep with that guy." Erik looked at Nicolas, eyes tired from not sleeping in a long time. Nicolas wasn't even trying to pressure Erik to say more but kept looking in his direction as if waiting for something more.

"Yes, he did have one. Remember that girl that called me some time ago? That's her, her name is Charline." Nicolas looked at Erik with a worried expression. Erik was calm, his voice steady as he politely explained who he had in mind.

"Fuck! If that bitch finds out that her fucking boyfriend is dead then I'm fucked." After a few seconds of Nicolas' thinking hard, he added. "I should kill that bitch too just to be safe and also because she pissed me off that one time when she called you. Though this time you need to help me, Erik, sweetheart." Nicolas was smiling. It wasn't a soft, pleasant smile he was giving Erik for the past few days, but it was hiding something evil inside.

They had to figure out a plan to get Charline to come to Nicolas' flat. Luckily for them, Erik still had his phone working but the battery was dead. They had to charge it up first and then Nicolas told Erik what he needed to do to get that girl to visit them. Nicolas forced Erik to lure Charline into his house to kill her, he disguised Nicolas' ulterior motives by saying that he wanted Charline to meet his boyfriend. He told her that he was living at his place and didn't contact her because he was enjoying his time with Nicolas. Charline never thought that it might have been just empty words and the reality was different but agreed to come nonetheless.

The day came when Charline arrived at Nicolas' house. After Nico opened the door for the girl, he let her come inside and meet Erik in the other room. After she was out of his sight he locked the door and grabbed a piece of cloth that he had hidden behind his back. Nicolas sneaked behind Charline and put the cloth over her mouth and tried to mute her by doing so. Little did he know that the girl would not go down so easily. She struggled with Nicolas and got free from his grasp. Nicolas demanded from Erik to get the knife and stab that bitch but he didn't want to do that. Finally, Nicolas grabbed his trusty bat and broke Charline's legs with one swift motion. The sound of breaking bones was unbearable, it almost sounded like someone stepping on the dried branches, a simple _crack_.

Nicolas was finally able to give his boyfriend a knife and asked him to do his part. Erik didn't want to do this. Charline was crawling on the floor and tried to grab the knife from Erik to try and defend herself from her attackers. At that moment Erik had to do what his captor demanded. He stabbed Charline in the stomach and kicked her away so that she will not be trying to take the knife again. Nicolas was happy that his beloved would finally do what he must.

"Erik, you know what to do." Nicolas then proceeded to go to the bedroom and brought back an axe and took the same piece of cloth from the floor and put it around Charline's mouth to silence her screams. He was sick and tired of people screaming in his house so he tied the cloth tightly on Charline's mouth. Nicolas forced Erik to proceed with the dismemberment of the girl as he swung the axe high in the air and proceeded to chop down her right leg.

The girl was crying and tried to scream through the gag. She was struggling to get away from the hits. Charline was crawling on her elbows to try and get away from Nicolas. Erik was looking at it terrified but somehow his face didn't show that many emotions. It almost looked like Erik was fine with whatever was happening as long as he didn't have to do it himself. He was watching Nicolas chasing the girl and trying to dismember her alive while sitting on the floor relatively close to the scene before him.

"Erik! Don't just sit there and help me with her! She is so damn annoying and is trying to get away! And you're just sitting there as nothing happened. Hurry up! I don't have all day!" Nicolas was angry at his boyfriend for not doing anything while he needed some help. The look in Nicolas' eyes made Erik suddenly move from the floor and come closer to him and Charline. She was wriggling on the floor where Nicolas was holding her down. Erik just stood above them and didn't know what to do until he saw Nicolas nodding his head to him. At that moment, Erik didn't know if he wanted it or if Nico was so persuasive, but he suddenly lunged at Charline and began stabbing her arms so she won't be able to use them to escape.

Both men were doing their best at getting rid of Charline's arms and legs while the poor girl kept crying and trying to escape. Her blood was going everywhere and this time Nicolas didn't care if the walls or the ceiling would get dirty, the only thing that mattered was to get rid of this girl. They kept on chopping and slashing Charline. The sounds were unpleasant and disgusting. _Cracking_ and the _scraping_ of the bones that were cut by the knife and sloppy squishy sounds of the meat. The girl has long been passed out but still alive. The intense pain the two men had was enough to lose consciousness.

It took them longer than Nicolas planned to chop the body to pieces. The next thing he did was grab Erik by the arm and send him to the shower to wash up. In the meantime, Nicolas could start putting the body into rubbish bags and clean the floor and the walls from the blood. Before he knew it, Erik was done taking a bath and came out in a set of fresh clothing. He was looking at Nicolas in silence.

"I need you to do just one more thing. Now that you're clean, take those suitcases and pack our things. I need to clean up the place before we leave." Erik did just as he was told and went into the bedroom to pack their things. Nicolas was cleaning the floor and the walls thoroughly that even the stains that Erik left where he punched the wall were gone. He made sure that everything was clean and no dirty clothes were left.

After he did that, Nicolas went into the shower and put his clothes and Erik's into his washer-dryer and took a quick shower. Nicolas put some clothes on and then wore a pair of gloves and took the bags into the hallway. He helped Erik pack their clothes and they took those cases to the front door as well. Nicolas handed Erik his coat and a pair of gloves. It was already late and cold outside so it wouldn't be suspicious to wear that.

They went out in the dead of night to dispose of the body. They took the same route as Nicolas did for the first time. The building was quiet and the atmosphere was tense. Once they stepped outside they felt the cold night air hit their faces. It was refreshing and the cold air prickled their skin as they walked to the rubbish bin.

Nicolas and Erik got rid of the body in the same rubbish bin as Nicolas done with Thomas' body. This time Nico had some help in Erik and it was easier to get rid of all evidence and Charline. The both of them went back inside after they were done. Nicolas grabbed Erik's hand in his and they slowly walked towards the lift.

Once in Nico's flat, they took the suitcases that were packed by them just a few minutes prior and left this flat once and for all. Together, hand in hand, Erik walked with Nicolas to the nearest train station. It was late and Nicolas knew one overnight train to a place far away from their university, the people here and the block they were leaving behind.

Now that Erik was responsible for someone's death, they had to run, **_he_ ** had to run. He had no other choice but to stay with Nicolas and leave the old life behind. They only had one more stop before departing, and it was Erik's flat. Nicolas' boyfriend was quick to pack his things up and come back down. They left in a hurry.

As they were sitting on the train, hugged together, they looked at their future more optimistic when the sun started to rise from the horizon up ahead. Their life will start over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me so long to write this but I was fighting with myself on this chapter and also didn't feel like writing it for a long time since I already knew that it wouldn't be easy to write. This will be the last chapter of this story. You can imagine yourself what happened to Erik and Nicolas after they ran away because I left that open for your imagination. Although if you would want me to write what happened to them, I might try and write a follow-up story about what happened after they left their town, and add it like an extra chapter. It would take some time to do since I'm busy with my university lately but I will try to make some time to write it. Please let me know in the comments if you would like that.


End file.
